


Untitled

by Fallen_Ace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Matsukawa Issei-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ace/pseuds/Fallen_Ace
Summary: With the days of summer behind us, the ice cold popsicles now reside in our dreams.We journey to new heights, but the memories will always be with us.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Untitled

You: Hey.

How are you doing these days?

Issei stares at the canvas in front of him. There is a huge tear in the middle, the result of days of hard work— gone. He pushes the canvas away, finger nicking against the glass of water, and it falls to the floor, wetting the carpet.

Issei stands up and walks to the bathroom. Closing the door, he grips the walls of the sink and stares in the mirror. The face that reflects him is something tragic. Black lines the underside of his eyes, his skin is a pale pallor, and his eyes are soulless, further emphasised from the bright neon paint splattered on his face.

He stands in the shower, the scalding water waking him up from his daze. On his way out the door, he sees the grocery list pinned to the refrigerator and snaches it. He has nothing else better to do.

Wandering through the isles, he sees cream puffs in the dessert aisle. He takes it without a second thought and only comes back to his senses when he is at the checkout.

“Excuse me sir, are you going to buy that?” The cashier peers up at him, a question in their eyes. Issei nods.

He walks by a park and a memory flashes by.

\---

It was the third year of high school and the summer heat was sweltering. He and Hanamaki skipped school and were sitting on the swingset, chatting and holding popsicles. Oikawa and Iwaizumi weren’t with them.

“I’m a good student, unlike you guys! The teachers love me!” Oikawa grinned, “Of course, this is expected.”

A whack on the head interrupted the conversation, “Shut up Shittykawa, you just don’t want to get caught. You skipped too many classes to practice volleyball and now you have to suffer.”

“Iwa-chan!”

“What are you going to do in the future?” Hanamaki’s face leaned forward and was inches away from Issei’s face.

“I don’t know,” Issei shrugged, “Probably go to university and study some random course.”

Laughter bubbled out of Hanamaki, “The counselor wouldn’t want to hear that! I think you should choose something you like. Maybe art? Your paintings and sketches are nice.”

“I’ll think about it,” Issei nodded, “What about you?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe I’ll be a freelancer.”

“Are you going to university?”

“Me?” Hanamaki smiled , “Nah, it’s not for me,” he took a bite out of his popsicle.

“Don’t your teeth hurt from doing that?” Issei asked.

“Nope, not at all.”

\---

Issei stumbles over a rock and almost falls, but he rights himself and with a glint in his eyes, he rushes back to his dorm.

A few days later, of only eating takeout intermittently, he places his brush on the palette. The project that haunted him only a few days ago is complete.

The hazy days of summer shine a light on the two people swinging on the swingset. A huge bite is taken out of the popsicle that one of them is holding. The other person has a faint smile.

Hiro: I’m good.

Wanna meet up sometime?

You: Sure.

When?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, it would be nice if you could leave a comment/kudos.
> 
> Here is my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kwon_NT)


End file.
